Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Thomas Breaks The Rules's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Thomas Breaks The Rules and Other Stories US episodes. Thomas Breaks The Rules and Other Stories *In Thomas Breaks The Rules, Thomas goes by hauling three freight cars, and his three coaches, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, but meets a Constable, who says that Thomas is dangerous to the public, only for Thomas to chuff sadly. At the station, as James goes by, hauling his three coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose, Thomas tells Sir Topham Hatt about Toby and Henrietta, who come to Thomas's rescue, and take nine freight cars. After scaring the policeman, as Toby gets a new coach called Victoria, Thomas gets a new coach called Britanny. *In A Cow on the Line, Edward takes nine cattle cars and a caboose to a market town, but loses his three cattle cars and caboose, then leaves his six cattle cars in a siding with an old cross Toby, and Gordon and Henry laughing at poor Edward, who stays at his station, hauling three coaches. As Gordon thunders by his four coaches on the Wil Nor Wester train, he meets Bluebell, a cow on the bridge, and when Henry and his three coaches can't send poor Bluebell away, Percy collects Edward's lost three cattle cars and caboose, and brings Bluebell's calf to her mother. *In Old Iron, James, his three coaches, boxcar, and caboose, wait for Edward and his three coaches to come. After making Edward late again, James' driver, the next morning, suddenly gets ill, when James arrives with eleven freight cars and a caboose, and gets uncoupled, and runs away down the line, leaving Edward to rescue James. *In Double Trouble (Season 2), Thomas arrives at the station, hauling Annie, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, to meet Toby, Henrietta, and Victoria, and even Percy, and his three freight cars and a caboose. Thomas gets covered in coal dust, and when he is not in time for his next train, he gets cleaned and feels more cheerful, after Toby, Henrietta, and Victoria, who get a new boxcar called Elsie take Annie, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice out for a run. When Thomas collects his four coaches, Percy, his three freight cars, and caboose, crash into a siding with the unsafe buffers. *In James in a Mess, Toby and Henrietta arrive at a station, where James pulls in with three coaches, and calls the pair dirty objects. At the end of the line, James leaves his coaches, and pulls a long slow freight train with eight freight cars and a caboose, but races down Gordon's hill, and collides with some tar wagons. Percy, his freight car, Toby, Henrietta, and the Breakdown Train, arrive, and help James home. *In Duck Takes Charge, Percy pulls three coaches around the yard into the station. As a new engine named Duck arrives, Percy shows up alongside, when Thomas passes by with his four coaches. As Duck shunts three coaches, James, Gordon, and Henry, with their twelve coaches, pass Duck, scaring him. After Percy leaves, Duck, hauling eleven freight cars, and a caboose, gets left to manage all alone. *In Percy Proves A Point, Percy passes Toby, hauling four freight cars and a caboose. As Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, three vans, and a caboose, leave, Thomas, Annie, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatirce arrive to meet Percy, who later meets a helicopter called Harold, who insults poor Percy into a race. As Percy picks up eight freight cars and a caboose, he manages to race Harold to the Wharf to win. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. *Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. *James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy